Broken Hearted Girl
by xiWWEDiva
Summary: Eve Torres has no trust for anybody. She lost her mother at birth, her father abandoned her. Now she's a dance instructor, and she meets someone different. Randy Orton is willing to do anything for her.
1. Chapter 1

-Chapter 1-

-Introduction-

No, I never trusted _anyone. _Clearly, noone listened to me though. After what I went through as a kid, hell no.

-Eve's POV-

"Come on girls! You're getting better and better!" I hollered to the dance class.

"Eve, I need help!" Erica yelled from the back corner. I walked back, looking to her.

"What do you need help with?"

"My pirouette! I just can't get it right..." She looked down at her feet.

"Don't say that honey, you'll get it! Show me." She spun into her pirouette, and stumbled.

"See, I can't do it!"

"Yes you can. You just need to adjust some things." As I demonstrated for her. "Get your leg higher up. And stand up straight. Make sure you spot something too! Here, try again, and spot me." She let out a sigh, twirling into another, but perfect pirouette.

"I did it!" She smiled.

"I told you. You can do it. All you needed was to practice a little." I smiled, walking back to the front of the class. I felt a light hand on my shoulder, looking to my boss.

"Good job over there." Shirley had smiled. Shirley was the one I worked for. She was basically, the only person I had trust in. She was almost like the mother I never had. I smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Shirley, so I don't work tomorrow, right?"

"Tomorrow is all yours." She smiled, walking away. I looked at the clock, noticing it had already been three in the afternoon.

"Girls, my bad! That's it for today, grab your bags, and enjoy the rest of your day!" All the girls grabbed their bags, and grouped up with their friends. They all left, and I saw Erica, by herself. I went over to her, and knelt down, helping her pack her things together. She looked at me, with a faint smile.

"Are you okay sweety?" She sniffled a little, and nodded.

"Yeah I'm-"

"Erica honey, we gotta go!" A tall, muscular man, came through the door looking at Erica.

"Daddy, this is Eve. She's my dance instructor."

"Oh nice to meet you." I nodded, while keeping to myself. "Uhm Eve, I don't want to be too forward, but I really need someone to watch Erica later tonight, and I would appreciate if you would? And if not, that fine, I understand."

"Yeah sure!"

"Could you just come to my house at like, seven?" I hesitated for a moment.

"Sure." After he gave me his address, he left with Erica, leaving me in the studio.

"Well wasn't he a cute one." I heard Shirley's voice again. I rose to my feet, looking to her.

"I guess so...?"

"Come on dear, you know you thought he was attractive." I laughed a little.

"Yeah, but don't think I'm going to get with him, I'm not into the dating... or anything."

"Honey, I know how you are, and I understand that. You've gotta atleast be a little more outgoing, and trusting. Trust me, it's amazing you're so secure but come on."

"No Shirley. Sure you know me. But it's not gonna happen. I'll never be able to trust just anyone."

"You trust me." She smiled.

"Yeah but.. I've worked for you, for awhile! So we had to communicate, and we got closer. That's all."

"But you were still willing to communicate with me." I let out a large sigh, pulling my bag over my shoulder.

"I have to go... bye."


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

-Eve's POV-

I loved Shirley, but what did _she know?_ Not enough about me. I was nervous to even just watch Erica. I slipped into shorts, converse, and a crop shirt, while tieng my curled hair back. I put my purse over my shoulder, and walked out the door, heading to Erica's house. Pulling into the driveway, I saw them in the house, Randy hugging Erica. I slowly got out of the car, not taking my eyes off them. I had wished for a family. I shut my door, slipping my keys into my purse, and knocking on the door. Randy approached the door, opening it.

"Eve, come in." He smiled. I smiled back, planting myself onto the couch.

"I'll be home at about nine-thirty? If you need anything, my number is in the kitchen." I nodded, and just smiled. He awkwardly nodded, while exiting, shutting the door behind him.

"So, what do you wanna do Erica?" She plopped onto the couch, next to me.

"We could watch a movie!" A large smile appeared on her face.

"Sure what do you wanna watch?" She slid onto the floor, in front of the television, pulling open a drawyer. She pulled out a case, showing it to me.

"Harry Potter?" I giggled a little.

"Sure, little secret, I love Harry Potter." She smiled, while inserting the DVD, and playing the movie. After sitting through the movie for two and a half hours, and making Erica dinner, Randy finally got back home. My phone vibrated in my back pocket, and i pulled it out. Noone had known about my boyfriend Mike. I listened to Shirley a few months back and dated Mike. He wasn't the best... He got really mean, yelled a lot, made fun of me, but I was scared to break up with him.

"Who's that?" Randy asked setting his jacket down.

"Oh, it's just my boyfriend.. Mike! Yeah..."

"Oh Mike? o.o" He seemed a little weirded out.

"Yeah." I shivered a little, and got nervous. "Well, I'm gonna go see him I guess. I'll talk to you guys Sunday." I walked out, and drove over to Mike's. Leaving all my stuff in the car, I went and knocked on the door. He opened the door pulling me in, and quickly shutting the door.

"What's the rush for?" I asked, while I was pinned onto the wall. His lips quickly met mine, as I pushed away.

"Really?"

"Mike stop it. You're drunk again."

"Shut up!" I got a little scared, but I needed to end this.

"Mike!I-"He got closer to me, and threw a punch to my cheek, as I fell to the floor. He began hitting me and kicking me, pissed off.

"You dumb whore!" Arms grabbed Mike pulling him back, exposing the face of his brother Alex.

"Mike stop it!" He threw him onto the couch, pinning him down. Mike pulled out of his grip, leaving the room. Alex knelt down in front of me, laying his hand on my arm.

"Are you alright Eve?"

"I'm, uh... fine. I'm gonna go now." I rose to my feet, and Alex followed.

"I'm sorry Eve. That was like so quick and instant, but it shouldn't have happened. Sorry." I shook my head, and ran out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3-

-Eve's POV-

The next morning I woke up, and got dressed. I had to go to the store real quick. I entered the store, as I searched through the isles. I had felt my face, where Mike punched me. I tried to cover it up as well as I could. I ran into a man as I quickly turned to apologize.

"I'm so... Randy! I'm really sorry." He smiled down at me.

"It was my fault." He laughed. "What are you doing here so early?"

"I'm an early bird." I nodded while pressing my lips together. His eyes met my cheek, and he wouldn't take his eyes off it.

"What happened to your cheek?" I got really nervous putting my hand over the bruise.

"Nothing! I just uhm... fell."

"Really? Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah! Well I should probably get going now.." I quickly turned, while Randy's hand gripped my arm, and held me back.

"Eve." I raised my eyebrows, waiting for his response. "I'll see you tomorrow."

-Randy's POV-

Warmth spread throughout my body, when I touched Eve's arm. And it all slowly slipped away as I let go. I watched her as she quickly rushed out of the store. I knew something more had happened to her cheek. She didn't just fall. But her choice was not telling me, and I was okay with that. I felt Erica tugging on my pants, and I looked down at her.

"Daddy, what happened to her?"

"She fell and bruised her face." I felt a lump rise in my throat. "That's all." All I could think, and imagine, was her face. There was just something special about her. That I thrived off of. And I loved.

-Eve's POV-

I pulled into my driveway already seeing another car. I shook my head confused.

"What?" I asked my self, as I slowly got out. I creeped into the house, setting my bags by the table.

"Hello?" I yelled through the house, with no response. I walked up the stairs, and found Mike in my bedroom. I slowly backed down the steps, stupidly tripping, and falling, causing a thump. I heard footsteps across the ceiling, my eyes meeting Mike at the top of the steps.

"Good you're home." He slowly came downstairs, as I stepped away, backing up, into the couch.

"Mike, why are you here?" He began moving closer and closer without a word. "Mike!" His arm extended to me, slapping me across the face.

"What's wrong with you..." I looked at him strange.

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything!"


	4. Chapter 4

-Chapter 4-

-Eve's POV-

"Mike stop it!" Alex pulled him off of me slamming him up against a wall. Sometimes I wish I would've said yes to Alex when he asked me out. He was absolutely gorgeous, but he was so shy. He put Mike in his place, as Alex walked over to me. I shook a little, but I knew Alex wouldn't hurt me. The only people I trust in my life are Alex and Shirley. I've known them both for the longest time.

"Eve, are you...?"

"Mike.. I can't do this anymore, it's over." Tears filled my eyes. It's a good thing I never fell for him, hard that is.

"Eve, it's just." I shook my head walking out onto the front porch. Alex followed me closing the door behind him. I turned around and his body was right against mine. It was awkward, but I always secretly had a thing for him.

"Uhmm..." My face was blushing, and I was trying to kill the smile that was covering my tears.

"Eve, he's been on drugs & stuff, and... it's okay." His arms gripped me, holding me against him. I sobbed into his chest a little bit.

"It's for the best..." As I pulled away. Alex sighed.

"Eve... you know, that's I've always liked you... like, I really have. And I know now wouldn't be the right time to be bringing this all up but-" I cut off Alex. I couldn't take it anymore. I've always had feelings for Alex. I was not a whore, so don't even jump to that. I mean, Alex was Mike's brother... But Alex and I have been close since diapers. I've always had feelings for him, I just never realized it. I grabbed him by the back of his neck, pulling him to me, my lips pressing against his. My hand resting on the back of his neck, the taste of his lips, it was all, perfect. I clearly bounced back fast, but it's somebody I've always loved, and I just never realized it. Our lips remained together. I felt the sparks. They were crazy. I didn't want to let go.

-**Randy's POV-**

I was driving down the street with Erica in the car with me. I turned to find a beautiful woman's body pressed against a guy's. They were kissing, and they seemed happy. I looked closer, realizing, this was Eve.

**-Eve's POV-**

We pulled away and I smiled. I felt my heart melting looking into Alex's eyes.

"How about, you come over tonight? Mike's going out of town." He smiled. I hesitated at first, kind of worried.

"Sure." I smiled back.

"How about eight thirty-ish?"

"Yeah, that works." I smiled again, getting lost in his eyes. "OH, why were you here?"

"To control Mike, he said he was coming to see you, and I was in the washroom when he came down." Oh.

"Oh alright. Well, how about you two leave, and I'll see you later?" He nodded. He went inside, getting Mike and leaving. As Mike had his back turned walking to the car, I grabbed Alex's arm. I turned him around, putting my hands on the sides of his face. I went in, and kissed him.

"Bye." He smiled, and quickly followed Mike. I shut the door, plopping onto the couch, with a smile. Something inside told me this night was gonna take me out of my misery, and I would be put in a happy place. I had this whole day to myself, until Alex's house. So, I guess, I would just go shopping until then.


	5. Chapter 5

-Chapter 5-

-**Eve's POV-**

I went out shopping looking for an outfit to wear to Alex's tonight. Cute, but simple. I headed into hollister and searched the store. I found a shirt that was only one sleeve, and it was white and navy blue stripes, and it was all drapey. I bought that, and headed to Abercrombie. I bought some denim shorts from there. I then looked around trying to find a pair of Moccasins. I always wanted a pair, but I never bothered to get any. After a half an hour I had finally found some. I purchased those, and the time was already 1 pm. Where the hell did time go? I didn't take that long. I figured I would go eat lunch, and then shop some more. I bumped into a muscular figure. The same one I bumped into at the store.

"Are you stalking me now?" Randy asked smiling.

"No, I think you're stalking me!" I let out a little laugh.

"Would you wanna grab lunch?" I smiled.

"Sure." We sat at a table and ate some pizza. "So where's Erica?"

"She's with her mom tonight."

"Oh you're married?" He laughed.

"No, she's my ex wife. We got divorced a few years ago, but yeah." I nodded.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Me and Randy talked for about an hour, realizing we were getting sidetracked. It was about 2:30 now.

"Well I guess I'll let you get back to shopping."

"Yeah, okay then." I laughed a little. Randy hugged me.

"It was nice seeing you again."

"You've been seeing me all day stalker!" I laughed and walked away. I bought some stuff from Victoria's Secret, and got a hair cut. I got my bangs put in the front. I liked the way they hid my forehead though. I looked in the mirror smiling. I payed the lady, and headed home. I got a text from Alex saying I could come over at 6 o'clock. It was already 4. Damn, 2 hours I had. I took a quick shower, not washing my hair since it was just washed at the salon. I got out, and straightened my hair. I put on a little bit of makeup, and put on my new clothes. I brushed my teeth, and went into my room. I looked in the body mirror, and fixed my hair a little bit. It was 5:50 right now, and Alex lived on the other side of town. I grabbed my phone, and slipped it into my back pocket. I grabbed my purse, and keys, and jumped into my car. It took me about 20 minutes to get to Alex's house. I parked in the street, and took my keys out. I put my keys, and my phone in my purse. I put my purse over my shoulder, and got out of my car. I walked up his yard, and approached his front door. I knocked, as Alex answered seconds later.

"Eve, hey." He smiled, as did I. He moved over for me to come inside. I walked in, and set my purse on the table, as I usually did when I came to see Mike, and sat on the couch.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Looking at Alex, I melted again. I don't know why I'm just noticing, how I felt about him, and how much I wanted him. He shrugged his shoulders. He turned TV on, and sat next to me, turning the volume down a little.

"We could just talk? And I like your haircut, it looks good on you." I smiled.

"Thanks. What do you wanna talk about?"

"I don't know..." He shrugged again. His hand reached over, touching my cheek again. "I'm really sorry about what my brother did to you. He's been having problems with our parents, and so he's been doing drugs and stuff, and that's why he's gone now. They went out of town to 'bond' and 'fix things'." I nodded a little bit.

"Oh, I see. It's fine, I mean, I can understand what he's going through, kind of... About earlier-"

"Yeah, I know that was the wrong time to bring that up, but I've always liked you, and had strong feelings for you, and I just didn't want you to feel like you were hated or anything. Because of the way he was treating you and stuff."

"It's fine, because, I kissed you, not so you'd shut up, but because I've had feelings for you too for a long time, and I just never realized it. Then earlier, I realized how I felt about you, and when I kissed you, I really did feel something. I'm not sure what, but it was a good feeling."

"Eve I think that I've loved you for awhile now."


	6. Chapter 6

-Chapter 6-

**-Eve's POV-**

"Alex, I'm not sure how I feel about you, but it's truly a good feeling." I suddenly got really nervous.

"It's okay."

"Uhm, I'll be right back." I ran up the stairs, into the bathroom. I took a deep breath. "Eve, stay calm..." I whispered to myself. _Phew. _I walked out of the bathroom, and Alex was in his room. I walked into the doorway, and leaned against the door frame.

"So, what are you doing?" He jumped a little, and turned to me.

"I was looking for my phone charger." He rose to his feet, and looked at me.

"Mhm, I see." I smiled walking into his room, and standing in front of him.

"Eve, I just wanna say that-" I watched his lips, and couldn't help myself. I kissed him, and he kissed back. I kicked my shoes off below me. My hand was gripping on the back of his neck. His hands were on my waist, and we didn't pull our lips apart. I fell back onto his bed, and laughed as he stood in front of me. He took his shirt off, and threw it on the floor. I sat up, as he took my shirt off. This wasn't me. I didn't do this stuff, but it was Alex. I couldn't resist. We got a little more comfortable and layed in his bed. I slipped out, onto the side, taking off my shorts. I just couldn't help myself. I layed on top of Alex, kissing him. I kissed his neck, as his hands were around my waist.

"Eve, are we...?" I knew exactly what he ment. He was asking if we were having sex. I wanted to, badly. Trust me. I wanted Alex, and badly.

"I don't know, are we?" Something noone knew, was I was a virgin. Mike wanted to have sex a few times, but I turned him down on that.

"Eve, I love you. I really would like to, but if you don't, it's per-"

"No, no. Alex, I want to, I mean, I really couldn't resist." His hands slipped to the back of my bra, and I was so nervous. I was breathing heavily, and I was just scared. I mean, nobody had ever seen my whole body, I had never done this with anyone. He unclipped it, as it slipped off my body. I was panicking inside. A lump rose in my throat. He has seen 99% of my body. That last 1% is what was under my underwear. He layed me down on his bed, slipping the rest of his clothes off. I figured what the hell, do it myself. I slipped off my underwear, and layed there. I closed my eyes. _You'll be fine. It's a good thing you are losing it to Alex. Be glad this is happenning with someone who truly cares about you. _ I thought, but I just couldn't stop freaking out. Alex slipped on top of me, and began kissing me. I had major butterflies, my heart was about to pound out of my chest. He then was the one kissing _my _neck. Before I knew it, he was in. A feeling spread throughout me. My hands dug into his back as he went. Before I knew it, I was calling his name. _Alex... _Was the only word coming out of my mouth, the only thing running through my head. He began kissing me. I seriously felt like I was in heaven. My heart was melting, I was melting. My face felt red, I was for sure blushing.

**-1 Hour Later-**

I layed in bed with Alex, cuddle up against him. I felt perfectly secure now. He had seen my body, I was fine laying here like this. My head was in chest, we were right against each other.

"Eve, that was my way of showing you, how much I love you." I looked up at him.

"You really love me that much?" He kissed my forehead.

"I really do. That was honestly, the best thing, that has ever happened to me."

"Well I'll say you made it one hell of an experience." I laughed a little.

"I just needed to express myself." He smiled.

"Well, it was a great way of expressing yourself. Noone, has ever, made me feel like that."

"Are you saying you were a virgin?"

"And you weren't?" We both laughed.

"Shut up." His bedroom door opened and Mike walked in. "Mike, what are you doing here?"

"I forgot my phone, and I felt I needed it. Is somebody with you?" His arms were wrapped around me, and blanket was over me. Hopefully he wouldn't know.

"No, nope. It's just me."

"Alex, I'm not stupid, I know someone's there." _Fuck. He knows, now what?_

"Noone is here Mike!" The sheets were taken off my body, as I was exposed to Mike, Alex quickly pulling them back over me.

"Alex, is that Eve?"

"It's okay, it's okay." His voice softly whispered to me. He grabbed my arm, pulling me out of Alex's grip, rolling me onto my back, as I held the sheets over me still. Alex's hand searched for mine under the covers. He grabbed my hand, holding it tightly. His look was undescribable. Anger filled him, and he looked away.

"Please, don't tell me you two..."

"Mike, I really care about Eve.. I'm sorry."

"So my girlfriend breaks up with me, and you just go an have sex with her?"

"Mike... I know, it's bad but it's just-" Mike literally rolled me off the bed, and I fell to the floor, still wrapped in one of the blankets. He slapped me across the face, then heading to Alex about to throw a punch. Alex stopped him and pushed Mike back. I stood up, and they both went quiet.

"I think, I should go..." I grabbed my clothes, running into the bathroom, and getting dressed.


End file.
